In the past, modular racks have been used as storage spaces for various items such as office supplies, papers, computers, printers, keyboards, stationary, and other personal and business items. However, many previously known racks were often bulky, cumbersome, difficult to move, and difficult to assemble, disassemble, or reconfigure. In addition, such racks were generally specific for one task (i.e. storage or transporting items) and limited to racking items of one particular size or dimension.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for an improved racking system and method. It is to the provision of an improved racking system and method meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.